


Operation Hook-Up

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Henry comes to Killian with an interesting proposition where Emma is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

It's been about a week since they've returned from Neverland. Everything's settled down for the most part.

Rumpelstiltskin is still trying to reconcile with his son, Neal continues to resist and at the same time, is pursuing Emma despite her constantly telling him that she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Snow White and Prince Charming have started on their pet project, working on baby number two and Regina's trying to be on her best behavior for Henry.

Then, there's Hook.

He doesn't really know where he fits into the scheme of things. He's given up his revenge, still lives on his ship, working everyday to fix it and generally, keeping his distance from Emma, giving her the space that she needs to sort through her feelings.

Hook doesn’t need to sort through his feelings. He knows how he feels about Emma and that isn't going to change today or tomorrow because generally, it's always been that way with him. He didn't – couldn't let go of Milah's memory for 300 or so years, vowing vengeance for her murder. It really took him by surprise after that kiss he shared with Emma in Neverland, that he fallen hard too, in love with her.

He loved Milah and always will but clinging to her memory isn't going to make him happy and he wants to be happy. He also wants Emma to be happy, even if it isn't with him.

Hook's about to go down below when he spots a boy standing on the docks. He walks over to the railing and it's Henry. The eleven year old smiles and waves at him. Hook gestures that he come aboard and Henry runs over to the gangplank and Hook helps him aboard.

“Hi Hook,” he says happily, looking around his ship, “You still busy fixing her up?”

“Aye, that I am but I can take a break,” he says, sitting down on a crate, “tell me young Henry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way home?”

Henry sets down his backpack, pulls up a crate and sits down himself. “I actually came here because I wanted to talk to you about my mom,” he says seriously.

“Oh?”

“I've heard a lot about how instrumental you were in my rescue from Pan; for which I wanted to come by and properly thank you, thank you – Hook,”

He smiles at the lad. “Of course, you're welcome,” he clears his throat, “but I gather, you came down here for more than a thank you,”

“You're right,” Henry offers, “I also know that things have changed between you and my mom. She trusts you now and thinks very highly of you, even grandpa likes you; but don't tell him that you know that,”

“Your mother, Emma, she's a very special woman and I do care about her a great deal,” Hook muses.

Henry smiles at him knowingly. “I believe you Hook but I also know you more than care for her; you love her,” he reasons and Hook looks away briefly, “there's nothing you have to be ashamed about. It took her a long time to admit that she loves me too,”

“That, I can understand knowing Emma,” he says.

“But do you know that she loves you too?” Henry teases.

He sighs. “If Emma does love me and I don't question your authority seeing that you're her son, I'd still like to hear it from her,”

Henry gets up from his crate and sits by him.

“But I also don't want to push her,” he continues, “if it's one thing I've learned about love, the second time around anyway, you have to be patient and selfless and I need to prove to Emma that I can be everything she needs,”

“I want to help you,” Henry pipes and Hook at him, eyebrow raised. “Hear me out Hook. I want to help my mom find her happy ending, I want her to be happy and I know she isn't happy with my dad. I know she loves him and he loves her but there's a lot of painful history between them and Emma doesn't want to rekindle that. I mean, happy endings should be happy; it'll defeat the whole purpose if she isn't happy,”

“I see your reasoning lad,” Hook says plainly, “and you think I can make your mom happy?”

Henry smiles, placing hand on his shoulder. “I know you can,” he continues, “she's also less stressed when you're around her and the last thing she needs in her life is more stress and pain. She deserves to be happy and with someone who makes her happy – you,”

“That's a nice thought Henry and I commend you for putting your mother's happiness above your own but like I said, I don't want to push her either,”

“Not so much push, as nudge her in the right direction,” Henry whispers, “your direction. Here's what I propose because I need your help with something too,”

“What do you need my help with?”

“There's a girl I like,” Henry starts, “we've been spending a lot of time together, mostly talking about what happened to me in Neverland but I'd like to steer the conversation towards me hinting that I like her, or at the very least, how to ask her out on a date,”

“So, if I am to understand this right: you want me to help you wooing a lass you like and you'll help me woo Emma,”

“Yeah,” Henry pipes, “and you haven't heard the best part. Since this whole thing has to be a secret, I gave it a code name and I think you'll love it: _**Operation Hook-up**_. What do you think?”

Hook stares blankly at him.

“It's a double entendre because you have a hook for a hand and I'm going to help you hook up with my mom...I thought it was clever,”

“I got that,” he reasons and scratches the back of his neck.

“So, are you in?” he wonders.

Hook smiles at him. “I'm in,” he promises.

“In on what?” Emma ventures, helping herself onboard the Roger. Hook and Henry stand and Henry quickly picks up his backpack, going to his mom. “What's going on? I thought you said you were grabbing a snack at Granny?”

“I was,”

“Kid, I'm not sure if you realize this but this is not Granny's Diner,”

Henry grins. “Well, I was heading towards the diner and then thought, maybe I'd invite Hook along for some company and introduce him to the wonders of hot chocolate and cinnamon and Granny's pie,” he reasons, “in fact, we should all go there; together,”

Emma glances skeptically at Hook and then to Henry. She knows that something is up. “Okay,” she agrees, “but give me a minute with Hook. Henry, wait for me on the dock and don't go anywhere,”

Henry smiles at Hook then walks down the gangplank and sits on a bench on the dock. Emma glances back at Hook and he smiles at her. “How are you Swan?” he asks.

“I've been good,” she says, “Listen I wanted a moment alone with you because I didn't want you to have the wrong impression,”

“And what impression is that?”

“That I've been avoiding you and I haven't,” she clarifies, “I've just needed time to sort through everything,”

“You don't have to explain anything to me Emma,” he says, knowing full well what she's been going through since they came back from Neverland. “but it is appreciated,”

“Right,” she says, “and I really do appreciate everything you did back in Neverland, helping to find Henry and save him. I know Henry appreciates it too,”

He stares lovingly at her a moment and Emma can't help but stare back at him, suddenly feeling her resolve to keep him at a distance slowly crumble. She wants him, she has feelings for him, real feelings and wants nothing more than to explore what they could be together...and then something always pulls her back.

“Anyway, Henry's waiting and we want to beat the dinner rush at Granny's,” she says and leaves.

~~

The dinner rush at Granny's really isn't that bad. It's 6 p.m. and there aren't many people frequenting the diner, so service really isn't a problem. They trio sit in the usual booth and Ruby comes by with a pad and pen. Emma usually takes an early dinner with Henry but it's odd to see Hook in the mix. “So, what can I get you guys?” she asks.

“What do we feel like tonight?” Emma wonders.

“Lasagna is good, with maybe some french fries,” Henry muses, “I like a pizza and fries myself with hot chocolate and cinnamon,”

Ruby grins wolfully, taking down all that and looks at Emma and Hook. “What about you two?” she asks.

“Pizza and fries are good, make it a double – three pizza slices, fries and two waters,” Emma confirms and Ruby leaves them.

“I think I'm going to clean up before the food comes,” Henry muses, slipping out from the food and darts for the bathroom.

Emma smirks and puts the menu aside, looking over at Hook. “He's really not being subtle about any of this, is he? You talk him into it?” she questions.

“Talk Henry into what?” he counters.

“Wooing me, courting me, whatever you want to call it,”

Hook smiles and Ruby comes back with their waters. Emma thanks her and she leaves them again. “This whole thing was supposed to be a secret,” he continues, “Henry only cares about your happiness Emma; he's a good, loyal lad,”

“I care about my happiness too Hook but I can't do this, not yet,” she reasons, “but it doesn't mean I won't want to later, I will but I'm not ready,”

“That's why I'm not pushing,” he counters, “but play along for Henry's sake. He offered to help if I help him in return with something he needs,”

Emma looks at him oddly. “What can Henry possibly need your help with?” she questions.

“Seems there's a certain lass he fancies and needs tips for courting her,”

“Henry,” Emma breaths.

Ruby comes back with their orders around the same time Henry comes back from the bathroom and the boy slides into the booth.

~~

Dinner is nice. Emma pays for all of them (Granny's isn't that expensive) and they leave. Emma drops Henry back at the loft first and then drives Hook back to his ship. The drive to the Roger is uncomfortably quiet until they finally arrive in the parking lot near the docks. Emma puts the car in park and looks tentatively over at him.

“Thank you for dinner,” he says, tipping his head.

“Look Hook,” Emma starts.

“Emma,” he interrupts, “if you're not ready, you're not ready and I will wait for you, for however long you need. But my feelings for you won't change today, tonight or tomorrow or next week,”

She starts crying and Hook reaches over, brushing away a tear.

“There's no need to cry lass,” he assures her.

“I know,” she cries, “but the thing is, I've never been loved like this before and it scares me. I've been abandoned my whole life, I thought that I would find a home in Tallahassee with Neal. Then he left me, thought my parents didn't love me and then, it turns out they both love me and it should be easy for me to make the right choice, who I want to be with. And I know, I've known since Neverland, since that kiss and I want...”

“Sssh lass,” he breaths and tries to unbuckle his seatbelt, fumbling for a moment and then hears it release. He scoots over and Emma leans into him, letting him hug her. He doesn't say anything, only hold her, brushing his fingers through her hair.

He backs away, studying her face and can see the trails of tears on her lovely face. He never wanted her to feel burdened by his love confession but it's too late to take it all back. He doesn't want to take it back and hopes Emma doesn't want him to.

“There's no need for you to be scared,” he assures her, “I can be patient Emma. Three hundred years of vengeance has taught me that,”

Emma wipes her face and looks at him. “This thing between us, it feels right, so incredibly right and you're so amazing, being the person you are...” she rambles and laughs, “I feel – kind of dizzy when I'm around you and then, I remember the pain I went through the first time I gave my heart to someone and that's what really scares me,”

“I hope you're speaking metaphorically,” he teases.

“No need to worry there, I can assure you,” she laughs. “And I did mean metaphorically. My heart can't be taken like that,”

Hook studies her a moment and then sighs heavily, the reality of what she's saying finally kicking in.

“But that's a different discussion for another time,” she says. “but for now, good night,”

Hook smiles at her and kisses her cheek, then her forehead and then gets out of the car and start walking up the gangplank. He stops briefly, turns around and looks back at her. Emma smiles at him and he smiles back at her before turning around and continuing up the plank.

~~

Emma has a lot of time to think on the drive home. She really does know her choice, she knew it a long time ago after Hook publicly confessed his feelings for her; she knew it when they came back to Storybrooke but the thing that keeps holding her back is, her and her fear.

Emma parks her car, finds her keys and treks up to the apartment she shares with her parents. It's not late, only about 7:30 in the evening and could stay out if she wanted. It's not like she has a curfew and she's a teenager but all she wants right now is to help herself to a drink, sit and think.

She sets her keys down, removes her boots and goes over to the kitchen counter, looking for a bottle of Maccutcheon whiskey. She doesn't notice Mary Margaret standing behind her and nearly jumps. “Sorry,” Mary Margaret apologizes, “You were gone a long time...is everything okay?”

“I'm fine,” Emma lies and Mary Margaret looks at her seriously. “You how in life, there are the people that are right for you and there are the people that are wrong for you, and then there are the people that you just choose?”

“Does Neal or Hook want you to choose?” she counters.

Emma sighs. “Hook's been so wonderful, so incredibly patient with me and he loves me, he loves me the way I've been never loved before,” she says, “Henry also made some sort of deal with him. He'll help Hook with me and in return, Hook will help Henry with trying to woo a girl he likes,”

Mary Margaret lets out a giggle and then turns serious. “I had no idea Henry has a crush on a girl,” she adds, “I wonder who she is,”

“That, I really don't want to know about right now,” Emma adds, “but what am I supposed to do about Hook?”

“What do you want to do about Hook?” Mary Margaret counters, “and I don't mean that question in a sexual way, just how do you want to deal with him? That sounds sexual too,”

Emma laughs and shakes her head. “I think I'll play Henry's game for now,” she reasons. “but on my terms,”

“Really though, Emma, be careful with Hook,” Mary Margaret cautions her. “If you really do have feelings for him, let him know. Don't let him cling to hope and then run away. Same goes for Neal,”

“I know,”

~~

Dinner at Granny's with Henry and Hook, oddly, become a regular thing with Emma. Henry asks him questions about pirating, adventures and Hook tells him a view, often times embellishing for dramatic effect. After dinner, Emma takes Henry home and then drives Hook to his ship by the docks.

Always in that moment before he leaves her bug, there's an uneasy silence and uncomfortable goodbye between them. Sometimes, they have a little chat about Henry, his attempts to bring them closer and Hook wonders if it's working. The smile and twinkle in Emma's eyes tell him it is working but she's still not ready yet to open up to him.

Hook is incredibly patient with her, it surprises Emma and then she remembers, this is a man who spent 300 years trying to find a way to avenge the murder of his first love. Hook knows about being patient.

Emma also begins to wonder though, how long he is willing to wait for her. She knows she feels something for him, something deep and profound and if she weren't hurt before, she would probably embrace those feelings and just tell him how she feels. But that part of her that's been hurt is scared.

Love is a chance.

She knows Hook's feelings are genuine. He loves her, truly loves her and that is the kind of love she needs in her life. The kind of love that almost rivals the love her father feels for Mary Margaret. The love that always comes back.

She deserves that and once Emma realizes that, that is when she lets him into her heart.

~~

Still, a few days after her grand epiphany, Emma doesn't tell him. One day after picking Henry up from school, she drives him straight home and tells him that he's going to be eating dinner at home with David and Mary Margaret and she's going to see Hook alone. Emma has a very determined face when she says this to Henry and he smiles knowingly but doesn't make a comment.

Operation Hook-Up is working.

~~

Hook always goes to Granny's early, about thirty minutes early, looking over the menu in their booth. Emma always sits with Henry on one side and he sits on the other. Every now and then, he looks up at the door, watching for Emma's red jacket and her blond curls. His gaze never lingers, only long enough to see if she's arrive and then studies the menu again.

The next time he looks up, she's standing in front of him.

Hook puts down the menu and gestures that she sit down. Emma takes her usual seat opposite him and he notices, as she settles in, that she's a bit fidgety and nervous.

“Something wrong, love?” he asks her.

“I needed to talk to you alone because I need to tell you something,” Emma starts and smiles, “I had this epiphany a few days ago about my feelings for you,”

He leans back in the booth and looks at her curiously.

“The last time I fell in love, I got burned and it traumatized me. Neal was my first love, I truly loved him and then he was gone and I questioned if I ever meant anything to him,” Emma cries, “...and the way you love, so deeply, so intensely...I need that, I want that as badly as I want you,”

Hook smiles at her thoughtfully.

“And I love you,” Emma continues, “I think I knew that the moment after I kissed you...you're my happy ending,”

He leans over the table, breaths away from kissing her and then wonders if this is really happening. Emma's not the type to make grand love confessions. But the moment he lingers, wondering if it's her, she grabs his jacket by the lapels and kisses him hard.

“I'm sorry I took so long to get here,” she cries.

“No worries love. I would have waited for you as long as it takes,” he whispers back.

Operation Hook -up status: success.

The End


End file.
